Yin & Yang
by PsychoSisters
Summary: Rating just to for-warn you in later chapters. Yin and Yang, two sides of total opposites but with a lil of eachother in them. Better summary inside
1. Intro

Oh I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry for taking this down!!!!! ::bows repeatedly:: I just needed to remodel it and fix it. Okay so not really remodel it…not sure if it'll have the same impact as before but we can always try…

Rabbit: …we?

PCU: -- work with me here…

Disclaimer: Me no own YuGiOh, you no sue, me own plot, so ha ha to you.

**Chapter 1: Intro**

**BORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDER**

_Let me tell you how I met him. The one whom I love, and who loves me. To me, it's a dream come true; and I enjoy every minute of it. It's actually a little bizarre how we met… well to me it is anyway. But it all started when I had to go protect something for my brother.._

"Sister, I need you to do me a favour for me," said a harsh voice. The owner of the voice held out some sort of staff, and it started to glow. Suddenly, a girl appeared after the glowing had stopped. "What is it, brother?" she said. The other simply smirked in the dark. "I need you to do something for me," he said. The girl just rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me this is another attempt on the Pharaoh's life." He again smirked, "No…I have something else in mind." The girl arched an eyebrow. "Oh really?" "Yes really," said the man, sounding a bit annoyed. "I want you to protect something of mine." The girl's eyebrows practically disappeared into her hair. "And tell me why you can't protect it?" "Because. Nobody knows about you except me and my hikari. That's why." The girl let out a sigh, "Is this really that important?" The man walked up to her, revealing himself in the light. "Yes, sister. It is." said Bakura.

**BORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDER**

PCU: er yea….just bear with me ok? Review…flame…I don't care anymore…-


	2. Thy Mission

OK since y'all prolly hate me for doing this in the first place, here's the second chapter. And I swear: I'll try to get my butt in gear and work on this story, and all of the others!!!!

Disclaimer: You think I own YuGiOh? Man you're crazier than I am Oo;…

**Chapter 2: Thy ****Mission**

**$MONEY$$MONEY$$MONEY$$MONEY$$MONEY$$MONEY$$MONEY$$MONEY$$MONEY$$MONEY$**

The girl let out a sigh, "Is this really that important?" The man walked up to her, revealing himself in the light. "Yes, sister. It is." said Bakura. He walked right up to the girl. "Please do this for me, sister." The girl's eyebrows shot up even further (if that was even possible..) as she stared at him with a shocked expression, but resumed her posture as before; no emotion shown on her face. "Hmm...you said 'please'…so this must be important, or else you wouldn't have brought me out anyway." she said. Bakura just rolled his eyes. The girl crossed her arms as Bakura went over to a desk and sat in the chair. "What is it that you want me to do?" the girl asked. Bakura looked away from her as he spoke: "I want you do watch a certain soul for me." The girl again arched an eyebrow, "Who? Ryou?" Bakura shook his head, "No. Someone else." The girl was a little confused, "Is this someone close or not close to the Pharaoh?" Bakura kept staring out the window and said, "Close." "Ah, I see." Bakura snapped out of his trance and stared at the girl with narrowed eyes. "No you don't…this is different, sister. She's really important to me."

The girl nearly fell over. Her brother wanted to protect a girl?! She laughed. "Brother, are you _serious_?!" Bakura got up so quickly that he knocked the chair over. He walked right up to her, and she took a step back. "Sister, this is _not_ funny!" he practically shouted. The girl looked away from Bakura. "I-I'm sorry… But who is she?" Bakura got a far-away look as he spoke: "She is the most beautiful, brightest angel I've ever seen…" The girl just glared at her brother and sat on the floor, with arms still crossed and crossed her legs…and muttering something that sounded awfully like 'traitor' under her breath. Bakura continued anyway, "She always is compassionate about other people's feelings, and is always believing in her friends." The girl tried to contain her laughter. Her brother was getting _this _emotional about some girl?! She nearly started to laugh her head off, but didn't' out of respect of him. "You're in love with her, Bakura?" "…" The girl just rolled her eyes again. She sighed and said, "What's her name?" "Anzu. Anzu Mazaki." he answered. "I see… Isn't she with the Pharaoh though?" Bakura glared at her, "Not yet, but he's getting too close to her. That's why I want you to protect her for me, sister." The girl just rolled her eyes again and stood up. Bakura's left eye twitched. "You're lucky I don't slap you…" The girl pretended to have a shocked expression on her face, "Why Bakura! I'm speechless! You would hit your own sister?! Shame, shame, shame…" It was Bakura's turn to roll his eyes. "Oh shut up. Now can you please do this for me?" The girl sighed, "Oh fine!" "Good," Bakura said. He then gave her directions to Anzu's house.

"Here Anzu. I want you to have this. It will protect you in times of need and he will be someone to talk to when you're alone." said a deep voice. Anzu gave him a quizzical look. "He?" she said. The former Pharaoh nodded, "Yes, he. I've created a Millennium Item especially for you, the soul within it is my own brother. He will help and protect you when you need him." The girl's eyes lit up at the pendant she held in her hands. "Thank you so much, Yami!" she said while hugging him, which in turn she practically knocked him over. She put the pendant on, which had the Millennium Crystal on it. The Millennium Crystal had a golden tint to it and strangely looked like it had the Eye of Horus in the middle. She then turned to Yami. "What's his name, Yami?" "…you can call him Yang."

**$MONEY$$MONEY$$MONEY$$MONEY$$MONEY$$MONEY$$MONEY$$MONEY$$MONEY$$MONEY$**

PCU: Yea yea I know…y'all hate me right?

Readers: HELL YES WE DO!!!

PCU: -.- I thought as much…just review, flame I don't care. Just tell me you exist and are reading this piece of crap—I mean, this story! Yea yea…. 

Rabbit: -.- way to win their hearts, Jul…

PCU: …


	3. I'll Be Watching You

PCU: ::ish a shriveled urn::

Rabbit: ::blows out the flaming torch:: Read it.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will, get it out of your heads, or Rabbit'll burn ya as well.

**Chapter 3: I'll Be Watching You**

_&_**D_r_**e**a**_m_ **_I_** _D_**o**…**$__**

Slowly, she crept inside of the house, trying to make sure she woke no one. 'Even though,' she thought. 'Anzu is by herself… Her father has just died and her mother is always gone…heh.' She smirked as she silently climbed through the window to Mr. Mazaki's use-to-be bedroom. Well, the girl thought Anzu was alone, anyway…

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

Anzu was in her room, admiring her new trinket. She smiled as she fingered it and thought of what had happened only a couple of hours ago.

**_Flashback…_**

When Anzu got home, she checked to make sure her mom was home from her business trip. Anzu looked for a note or something, but found none. 'Oh well,' she thought. 'Maybe tomorrow she'll call me.'

When was the last time you spoke with her?

Anzu froze as she heard a male voice, sounding somewhat like Yami's…inside her head? But then she remembered what Yami had said about his brother. 'His brother…' she thought.

Yes, that would be me, Mazaki Anzu.

Anzu sweatdropped, "You can read my thoughts…that is _sorta_ annoying, but I guess if you're my guardian now…" Suddenly, a form appeared in front of her, arms crossed. Anzu's draw dropped. Standing before her was the body of, whom she supposed, was Yang. (A/N: In this story, Yamis can have their own bodies, but can also go back in their soul rooms.) He was not much taller than Jounounchi, but had short, nearly platinum blonde hair with a tint of red to it, and his bangs _were_ a little spikey at the ends. His skin was surprisingly pale, but it looked like it had a some-what tan tint to it (my skin can look like this… meh…), and he wore black jeans with red stripes running down the sides, a long, black trench coat (A/N: Think of the one Kaiba wore during Duelist Kingdom, but black on the outside and pure white on the inside…think of his name…he can't be all dark, now can he?), and underneath that he had on a black, long-sleeved shirt; and of course he had the Millennium Crystal on over that, but on a much thicker and longer chain than the one Anzu had. But as she gazed more at this 'gorgeous hunk-of-a-guy', as she called him, she noticed that not only did he have the Crystal, on but had two cross pendants on different-lengthened chords, and a piercing in his right ear. As her eyes traveled up to his eyes, she stopped and stared more. She cocked her head and blinked, for his eyes were…blue? 'Blue? But such a pretty sky blue…' she thought. Yang chuckled and shook his head as he read her recent thoughts, and when he looked back up, he found Anzu right in his face. He jumped back in surprise. "Hey, don't do that!" he said. Anzu giggled. "Sorry," she said. But she thought she had seen the slightest bit of crimson lining his eyes, and indeed it was crimson lining his eyes. 'Beautiful…' she thought as she smiled at her guardian, and new friend.

"I'll ask again, when was the last time you spoke to your mother? And what about your father?" said Yang. "Atem was a little sketchy on the details about you…" he sweatdropped at this. Anzu smiled meekly as she began to tell Yang about herself (oh yea-I am cheesy like this…): "Well, to answer your first question, my mother is away on a business trip, like usual, and the last time I talked to her was nearly three weeks ago. My mother is a travel agent, and is always on the go. As for my father, well, he died nearly three months ago…" as she said this, she looked away from him. She was still grieving over him. Yang walked up to her, and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry…stupid Yugioh…he forgot to mention that." Anzu gave a muffled laugh, and looked up at Yang with a smile, "You're making me feel better already…I think I could get used to having a personal slave—er, I mean, guardian around…" Yang laughed,"Slave, eh? Hmmmm…" Anzu laughed again. "You seem a whole lot different than Yami. Are you younger or older?" "I'm younger, and thank Ra I'm not like Yami!" said Yang. Anzu just chuckled and shook her head. "You miss your father a lot, huh?" asked Yang. Anzu nodded her head sadly. "He would always take time out of _his _busy schedule to take care of me. I really do miss him," said Anzu, tears streaming down her face. Yang wiped her tears away and tightened his hug. "Don't worry, Anzu. I'm here now…"and so are all of your friends and my stupid brother, too." Anzu snorted and nodded. Yang pulled away and said, "Now, no more crying. Tell me some more about yourself!" Anzu smiled and nodded, and began to tell him of the adventures she's encountered with her friends. Yang listened intently as she told him about Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, and not to mention the part where they were trapped in a virtual world, and helping Yami retrieve his memory.

Yang interrupted her. "I'm sorry Anzu, but Yami doesn't have all of his memory yet…" he said. Anzu gave him a some-what shocked look. "What? But he said he remembered everything from his past…" she said. Yang shook his head, "Not _everything_. He says some details are a _little_ sketchy, but he said he'll probably remember them in due time." "Well that's good I guess," Anzu replied. Yang nodded. "What do you think he still can't remember?" Anzu asked. Yang looked at her, a little startled, but answered, "I think…just some personal memories, I believe…" Anzu nodded, and looked at the floor. "Well?" Yang said. Anzu gave him a confused look, "Well what?" "Well, which room is mine?" Yang replied with a grin. Anzu gave an anime-fall, and shook her head. "I'm just kidding; I have my soul room to retreat to." Yang said, smiling. Anzu returned the smile, and they began to talk some more.

**_ End Flashback…_**

****

Anzu smiled again as she thought about how much she could confide in him. He also told her that they would start on discovering some of the powers of the Millennium Crystal, for Yang only knew of a few of them. Anzu changed into her pajamas, and climbed into bed, still wearing the Crystal. (A/N: It ain't that big…looks like…well, I'll tell ya later…), and drifted off to sleep. But watching her from the shadows was another presence…another _darker_ presence. The girl smirked as she watched Anzu sleep. 'I can't believe my brother has fallen in love with _this _weakling…whatever, though. I only have to stay here for a while…heh, this _could _be fun…especially if I mess with the baka pharaoh's brother…heh heh heh… I'll be watching you little girl…'

**_TBC…_**

PCU: Review, flame. I don't care. 

Rabbit: ::brandishing her shiny new flaming torch:: Oh I intend to flame…

PCU: -.-…I didn't mean you baka…

Rabbit: ::twitch:: watch it…

Brenden: ;; uh…you might wanna review or…something before Claire here goes insane on Julia. oo;;

Rabbit: ::polishing flame torch::

PCU: o.o;;


	4. Shadows and Questions

PCU: ::sigh:: Okay, okay I know…y'all hate me, right? Well, here's the chapter I left you before I took the story down. This is the one ya shoulda had before ;;….

Rabbit: --; and you call _me_ slow….

PCU: …

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but my two OC's, my two new Millennium Items, and the plot. Kazukashi Takahashi owns everything else relating to YuGiOh …damn it all…

**Chapter 4: Shadows and Questions**

_Screw the duel, _**Screw the plot, **_I want '__Kura_**CUZ HE'S HOT!**__

_'I'll be watching you little girl…' the girl thought with a smirk and faded back into the shadows… Anzu just turned in her sleep._

#NUMBERSSSSSS###

In his soul room, Yang felt something. He looked towards the door of his soul room, his platinum bangs falling over his narrowed eyes as he stared at the door. He just shook his head, and went back to reading his book. But just as he was getting back into the story, a vision suddenly flashed across his mind. He dropped his book as he clutched his head, trying to concentrate on the vision. Something he _conveniently _forgot to tell Anzu was that he didn't remember much of _his_ past either. He closed his eyes, concentrating on that vision, which formed into something like this:

_In it, he sees golden sands everywhere, a blazing sun also greeting his eyes. Yang holds up a hand, shielding his eyes from the scorching sun. "I'm in __Egypt__!" he cried in his baritone-like voice. As he squinted to get used to his surroundings, and as he looked around, he saw little houses, the __Nile__ not too far off in the distance, and, what he assumed, the Palace. As he squinted some more, he saw that there was somebody on a balcony, looking at all of the buildings. From what he made out, that somebody was a girl in a white dress, long hair pulled back, and her dress seemed to be sticking to her legs, as if it were wet or something. He started to walk a little closer, and as he did, he saw the girl bend down and start to rock back and forth on all fours. He looked at her, very confused…but then realized she must be a servant or something, and was cleaning. But just as he got closer, and just as she stood up again, facing him this time…_

…he was knocked back to reality…and quite literally, too. He fell off of his chair and landed on the floor, still clutching his head and he had the look of utter confusion written all over his face. He stared at the ceiling, which was just black nothingness, eyes wide and mouth agape. 'What the _hell _was that?! And…why Egypt? I didn't even see her face…' Yang shook his head, and decided to sleep on it. But he still wondered if it was actually a memory or not. Well, we can be sure he had one _hell _of a headache when he went to sleep…

_Elsewhere…_

The girl silently crept through the house, exploring every nook and cranny. She frowned as she went back into the living room and sat on the couch, arms and legs crossed, and she closed her eyes, thinking. 'This house isn't that big…and that girl…how can 'Kura ever _like_ her?! She looks like a total weakling, and having the Pharaoh's brother as her guardian doesn't really help matters either…' she smirked and chortled at her own thought. But she just as suddenly stopped, and her eyes flew open, 'The Pharaoh's brother!!! If he's Anzu's guardian, then there's no way in _hell _Bakura's gonna get close to Anzu. Oh shit, how am I gonna tell him this?!' She cursed under her breath and vented out on a pillow and mentally screamed. She then took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. 'Okay girl, just calm down… I'm gonna get Anzu to just get a different opinion about my brother,' she nodded at this and crossed her arms. "Mm-hmm, m-hm. I'll just have to do that and make sure the Pharaoh stays as far away as possible from this girl, just as Bakura instructed. But even _he_ didn't see the Pharaoh finding his brother's Millennium Item and giving it to Anzu…" she cursed under her breath, and the pillow once again became her victim. 'Damn that Pharaoh! He _always_ complicates matters! Che, che, che!' she mentally screamed again, and punched the pillow. Poor pillow…

Then she suddenly stopped, and thought, 'Wait…maybe if I destroy the Crystal, I can get rid of the Pharaoh's brother…that might work.' She dropped the already beaten-to-hell-and-back pillow, and walked into the darkest shadow of the room…and vanished.

**BOLDBANNERBOLDBANNERBOLDBANNER**

Anzu slept silently with a sweet smile on her lips; totally oblivious to a dark figure just suddenly appearing out of the shadows and walking towards her with one of the coldest and piercing stares around. The girl slowly walked up to Anzu, being bathed in moonlight from the window above Anzu's bed, but she looked like a floating face with long, wavy hair as she did so. The girl was dressed in all black, save for a golden staff-like item hanging from her side. As the girl stopped at Anzu's bed, she stared down at her with cold, dark green eyes, nearly black. Her long light brown hair fell over her shoulders, having white highlights appear due to the moonlight, as she slowly reached over to her left hip and yanked at the golden staff hanging from her hip. Slowly she raised it, and pointed it at the Millennium Crystal… And as she was about to strike the Millennium Crystal, a hand shot out and stopped the girl…

**TBC…**

INSERT DRAMATIC MUSIC HERE WITHOUT BRENDEN'S HELP!!

PCU: Dannun dun dunnn!!

Brenden:…you said for them to insert the music themselves…  
PCU: Yea. But without your help :P

Brenden: -.-;…

Rabbit: Heh, reviews are welcome.  
PCU: Heh, flames too. - meh…don't care really…


End file.
